Sweet Chocolate
by synchromeshade
Summary: — Cokelat itu terasa manis dengan sedikit rasa pahit—mirip seperti yang dirasakan Shirotani saat Kurose menciumnya. OS. Light BL. Fluff.


**Sweet Chocolate**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Ten Count belongs to Takarai Rihito-sensei. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

.

.

Shirotani berjalan, menyusuri jalur pejalan kaki, menghindari sebisa mungkin bersentuhan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dia berjalan sendirian. Kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku mantel; menghindari udara dingin yang berembus. Syal tebal berwarna biru tua melilit lehernya, menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya dari udara dingin.

Shirotani sedikit tergidik. Udara dingin di pengujung musim membuat hidungnya terasa sakit. Dia hanya ingin segera sampai di apartemen lalu membersihkan diri. Kedua tangannya berkedut saat keinginan menghilangkan kuman dan bakteri—yang kini sudah pasti menempel di tubuh—melintas di benaknya.

Dia sangat tidak menyukai pemikiran itu.

Seorang pejalan kaki tidak sengaja menabrak bahunya. Seketika Shirotani berhenti berjalan. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Bahunya tampak tegang. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan respons apa pun saat orang itu membungkukkan tubuh meminta maaf sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Ditariknya napas panjang dan mengembuskan dengan perlahan. Shirotani sempat memejamkan mata sejenak, mengepalkan telapak tangannya di dalam saku mantel, dan menggigit bibir bawah. Dia menahan keinginannya kembali untuk melukai tangannya.

Tidak, dia sudah berjanji kepada Kurose. Dia ingin sembuh dari penyakit ini.

Perlahan Shirotani membuka mata dan mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya. Diusapnya ujung hidung dengan syal sebelum kembali berjalan. Jalur pejalan kaki kini sedikit lebih ramai. Beberapa gadis berseragam sekolah berhenti di depan sebuah toko yang dilakuinya. Mereka berbicara satu sama lain, terkikik pelan menatap ke arah etalase toko. Dua di antara mereka memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Tanpa sadar, kedua matanya mengamati gadis itu; menatap ke arah toko yang dimaksud.

Aroma manis tercium olehnya bersamaan dengan kakinya yang berjalan mendekat. Matanya segera tertuju pada etalase toko. Ada banyak cokelat—dengan berbagai bentuk dan hiasan—dipajang di sana; seolah-olah sedang berusaha menarik perhatian gadis-gadis untuk membeli. Seorang penjaga toko melemparkan senyum ramah menyambut para pembeli, menawarkan sample cokelat kepada mereka.

Ah, ya. Shirotani kini ingat hari apa sekarang.

.

.

"Shirotani-san?"

Sepasang mata biru itu melebar. Shirotani dapat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan terukir di wajah itu ketika membuka mata. Bahkan setelah beberapa detik berlalu dan menyadari keberadaanya di sana, sosok itu hanya bergeming. Telapak tangan masih menggenggam kenop pintu.

Dia merasakan ketidaknyamanan hanya karena sepasang mata biru itu tertuju ke arahnya; menatapnya seolah-olah bisa melihat ke dalam hatinya. Shirotani mulai berpikir kalau datang ke tempat sang dokter di saat seperti ini, adalah keputusan yang salah.

"Kurose-kun," Shirotani menyapa. Pandangannya turun beberapa derajat, sekadar untuk menyingkirkan ketidaknyamanan itu. "Aku—"

Suaranya tertahan di kerongkongan. Shirotani mendadak tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia hanya berdiri diam. Kedua tangannya memainkan tali tas kertas di tangannya.

"Kau mau masuk?" Kurose bertanya, memaksanya untuk menatap sepasang mata biru itu lagi. "Aku yakin di luar sangat dingin."

Entah mengapa, Shirotani bahkan tidak mendapati dirinya menolak ajakan itu. Tidak sama sekali. Tidak peduli betapa tidak menyenangkannya memasuki tempat tinggal seseorang. Tidak peduli dengan banyaknya bakteri dan kuman yang akan menempel di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Shirotani seolah-olah tidak peduli. Kakinya melangkah tanpa perintah. Hanya perlu hitungan detik, kini dia berdiri di dalam apartemen milik Kurose dan berdiri saling berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu.

"Shirotani-san?"

Sekali lagi, namanya dipanggil dengan nada begitu lembut. Sebuah telapak tangan terulur, menyentuh wajahnya. Shirotani tidak menjauh dari gestur itu. Bahkan sebaliknya sekali lagi tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah. Dia mendekatkan wajah dan memejamkan mata; menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kurose.

Shirotani sadar bahwa satu-satunya sentuhan yang dapat diterimanya, tanpa merasakan apa pun selain kehangatan, adalah milik Kurose.

Dan Shirotani harus mengakui jika dia memang menyukai itu.

"Aku," Shirotani mencoba membuka suara dan menatap laki-laki di hadapannya. "Aku datang untuk memberikan ini padamu, Kurose-ku."

Tangannya terulur, menyodorkan tas kertas berpita biru kepada laki-laki di hadapannya. Ujung jemari tangan mereka sempat bersentuhan ketika bingkisan itu berpindah tangan, berhasil mengirimkan sensasi menyerupai listrik statis. Sedikit terburu-buru, Shirotani menarik tangannya. Diamatinya Kurose dalam diam. Ada kerutan samar di kening laki-laki itu.

"Ini…." Nada keterkejutan terdengar jelas di suara sang dokter. Shirotani memberanikan dirinya untuk mengamati wajah laki-laki itu. Kurose tampak begitu terkejut, beberapa kali menatap ke arahnya dan benda yang dia berikan secara bergantian.

"Hari ini adalah Hari Valentine," kata Shirotani. Wajahnya kini memerah, senada dengan warna kotak di tangan Kurose. "Jadi aku bermaksud untuk memberimu—"

Suara Shirotani terputus, seketika setelah merasakan kembali sentuhan di sisi kiri wajahnya. Tangan kanan Kurose tertangkup di sana dengan ibu jari bergerak mengusap pipinya. Wajah Shirotani kini semakin memerah segera setelah melihat ada senyum di wajah laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih," kata Kurose, masih dengan tersenyum.

Laki-laki itu bergerak semakin mendekat hingga dia bisa merasakan embusan napas menerpa wajahnya. Shirotani sudah berpikir jika Kurose akan mendaratkan ciuman, seperti yang sering dilakukan. Hanya saja, laki-laki itu tidak melakukannya. Kurose hanya menempelkan dahi mereka satu sama lain sebelum memejamkan mata.

Tidak ada kata terucap. Hanya ada keheningan menggantung di udara. Hanya tarikan dan embusan napas yang terdengar.

Tapi ... Shirotani merasa nyaman dengan hal itu.

Sayangnya, gestur tubuh yang diberikan Kurose hanya sebentar. Laki-laki itu menarik tubuhnya menjauh, membuat Shirotani merasakan sedikit kekecewaan karena kehilangan kehangatan tersebut.

"Kurose-kun?" Shirotani memanggil tatkala mendapati Kurose menggenggam tangannya, menarik tubuhnya ke arah sofa panjang terdekat. Kurose mendorongnya duduk sementara memosisikan diri tepat di sampingnya. Tangan laki-laki itu bergerak cepat membuka kotak cokelat, mengambil satu dari beberapa cokelat di sana, dan menawarkan ke arahnya.

Selama beberapa detik Shirotani hanya bergeming, menatap ke arah jemari panjang Kurose, sebelum mendekatkan wajah. Dia memakan cokelat itu dan berusaha mengecap setiap rasa yang ditawarkan sementara melihat Kurose melakukan hal serupa.

Cokelat itu terasa manis dengan sedikit rasa pahit—mirip seperti yang dirasakan Shirotani saat Kurose menciumnya.

— _ **the end**_

 _Yup. Ide random dan absurd lagi, orz /gegulingan as usual, thank you so much for reading~~!_


End file.
